


A Day in the Life of Card Capital

by chibicrow



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, day in the life of miwa taishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: Miwa Taishi finds himself behind the counter at Card Capital. And then these rowdy middle school kids show up, How will our beloved employee deal with this situation?!





	A Day in the Life of Card Capital

Miwa had been overseeing Card Capital for the third time that month, casually surveying the customers. Since Nee-chan and Shin-san had to leave on short notice, Nee-chan had texted Miwa, urging him to mind the shop while they were gone. 

It was a pain, but it meant extra money and being on Nee-chan’s good side, so he gladly did it.

He noticed one table, though, being a little rowdy, even for him, who doesn’t mind a little rustle and tussle every now and then. 

“That’s sixth damage!” the boy who was wearing a bright-colored cap declared, almost obnoxiously.

“No, it’s not! I healed back at the second, remember?” replied his opponent, furiously pointing at one of the cards

“You’re making it up!”

“No, you’re just bitter!”

Miwa sighed. They looked to be about first-year middle schoolers. A very troublesome age indeed. At least, that’s what his parents constantly told him when he got in trouble many a time that year. Sub-Manager meowed in concern, and the temporary shopkeeper gave a very tired smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I should deal with it, shouldn’t I? It’s a pain, but it’s part of the job,” Miwa sighed, stroking Sub-Manager’s head. The feline purred contentedly as he walked over to the shouting table that was disturbing the other customers.

The middle schoolers were still very much in a heated argument when Miwa dramatically cleared his throat several times to get their attention. They stopped and stared at the blond.

“You two realize you’re making everyone else uncomfortable, right?” he inquired, crossing his arms. “If you can’t behave, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. And you don’t want me to do that, do you?”

The middle schoolers swallowed hard, having felt a sudden rush of heat in the room emanating from Miwa’s mere body. 

“Wh-Who are you?” one of the middle schoolers made the mistake of asking. “You’re not the manager!”

Miwa laughed in a way that could have easily been mistaken for a television show villain laugh, causing the middle schoolers to shrink away.

“Just your luck, huh? I’m the manager today, and you’re gonna pipe down. Or else,” he added, relishing in his position. Sub-Manager looked up and cocked his head in confusion at Miwa’s antics. 

“Okay….” the middle school boys finally resigned, and Miwa reverted back to his usual cheerful self.

“Great!” he said, feeling that he had successfully smoothed things over. 

Maybe being manager wasn’t that much of a pain after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Wow this looks familiar." lmao so if you're following me on tumblr, you'll recognize this is one of the drabbles I wrote as part of a writing meme. Honestly, some of them are super good, so I'm uploading some of them here. Also, the world always needs more Miwa Taishi content. It's what he deserves, so. Of course, feedback is always welcome!! :)


End file.
